


Freed and the No Good, Terrible Day

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed wasn't having a good winter's day.</p><p>From the prompt 'It could be worse'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed and the No Good, Terrible Day

Freed was not having a good winter’s day.

First, Laxus had not been there when he’d woken up, had only left a roughly scrawled note which said that he was going down to the guild early that morning to help his grandfather with some paperwork.

This of course meant by the time he’d gotten dressed, not only was the Sun high enough to be offensive to his eyes, but he was the one that had to make his morning coffee.

If there was one thing that the Raijinshuu knew, and knew well, is that while Freed was an excellent chef, he was absolutely _terrible_ at making coffee.

No one knew this better than Freed, which is why he usually tried to pass the job off onto Laxus.

Who wasn’t there.

Next, when he finally managed to leave the house, after being force to drink the god awful sludge he made to wake himself up, he realized when his arms started shivering, that he hadn’t put on his trademark jacket, but when he turned around he realised an important truth.

He kept his keys to the house in his jacket.

So he kept walking to the guild, if not at a slightly faster pace, because curse his luck, not only was it cold, but it was _snowing_ , and that meant he couldn’t go any faster because given the day he was already having he was probably likely to trip.

By the time he walked onto the street were the guild was, he was almost thankful, because it meant the he could go in and be _warm_ , and if he was lucky, then Laxus would be finished, which meant he could bury his face in his chest, and if he was _really lucky_ , then Laxus would even drape his coat over him.

Freed could see the doors of the guild now, could almost feel the fabric of Laxus’ purple shirt against his hands and the deep, rumbling of his chest against his face as Laxus chuckled at his boyfriend using him as a human heater.

Freed was snapped out of his daydream, however, when he felt cold, _wet_ , snow dripping down his back. He turned around to yell at the person that threw it, only to see both Natsu and Gray running frantically through the streets, throwing snowballs at each other.

They probably didn’t even realise that they hit him.

Just his luck.

By the time he managed to walk into the guild, he was wet and miserable, and he couldn’t even go and mope on the Raijinshuu’s regular table because Elfman and Evergreen looked like they were having a _moment_.

So he was forced to find another table, preferably one away from everyone else and closer to the bar, because the bar was _warm_. So when he found one, he didn’t hesitant to sit down and because he felt the moment called for it, plonk his head down on the table.

Only to realise that there was gum on the table, and now, it was in his _hair_. Freed groaned. Clearly the universe had it out for him today. He couldn’t even be bothered to move, even though he could feel the residual stickiness from the gum on his forehead. He hated it, but he was almost sure that if he moved to tried and get it off, the guild hall would explode or there’d be a fire and he’d lose his eyebrows. So he stayed put.

Which is how Laxus found him several hours later.

Freed moaned. “Today is _horrible._ ”

Laxus chuckled, pulling off his jacket and putting it over his boyfriend, who looked like he needed it more than Laxus himself did at the moment. Freed seemed to be missing his own jacket, which he was almost never seen without. He was going to have to ask about that one later.

“What happened?”

Freed lifted his head, winced a bit as the gum tried to keep it’s grip on the table as well as his hair, and looked his boyfriend in the eye before he told him everything he’d experienced that day – the keys, the jacket, the god awful coffee – everything.

There was a moment of silence after Freed had finished before Laxus responded.

“I mean, _it could be worse_.”

“How? How could this day _possibly_ get be any worse, Laxus?”

“It could have been two sticks of gum in your hair?”

And if Laxus had to spend the day avoiding Freed’s runes so he wouldn’t get zapped, well, that was no one’s fault but his own, really.


End file.
